Decades After
by ssj
Summary: It has been 6 decades after the Urameshi Team has retired. Keiko and Kuwabara pass away. How will everyone cope? (Note: Im not sure if it's romance in this story " )


Decades Later..  
  
Disclaimers: i dont own yyh..sigh  
  
___________________________________  
  
It has been over six decades since the Urameshi Team has become retired.   
  
Yusuke married Keiko, owning the family's ramen shop. They both had one daughter named Kamisa. She has almond eyes like her father, and has Keiko's hair and lips. Kamisa married a business man named Tomo. They yet do not have children. Kamisa is has a bit of demon blood in her and can do a couple of spiritual moves. Tomo has a vast knowledge about demons thanks to Yusuke.  
  
Kurama never wedded. He took over his step fathers business when his step father and mother passed away. He is very mournful about his mothers death, but Botan tells Kurama that his mother and step father are living happily in spirit world. Kurama lives alone in his apartment, retired. His red hair turned to white, cut up to his neck. They offered to cut his hair even shorter, but Kurama refused. His younger step brother Shuuichi took over the business.   
  
Yukina and Kuwabara became married and one child. Unfortunately, their child died two days after birth. She was a little girl named Reika. Had Yukina's blue hair, Kuwabara's goofy grin, and Hiei's eyes. The female Koorime told Yukina she couldn't have children of her own anymore, because they die after birth. Kuwabara was very depressed about having anymore children, but was like an uncle to Kasima. Kurama was as well.  
  
Hiei lives alone as usual in both demon and human world. He has grown a couple of inches, and his bone structure looks more adult. Yes, he told Yukina that he was her brother when her husband Kuwabara passed away.   
  
Kuwabara died at the age of 74. Botan brought him to spirit world, where he is living happily with his daughter Reika.   
  
Yukina had a hard time coping with Kuwabara's death.   
  
One day, she was at his grave stone with her brother Hiei.   
  
"Why do humans have such short life spans?" she asked to herself. "I miss you Kazuma. I hope you're happy now." She shed a tear gem and put it at his grave stone, along with dozens of other ones from her past times she came to his grave.   
  
Hiei was looking at Yukina sadly. Hiei felt nothing when Kuwabara died, but when he saw the sad look in Yukina's eyes, Hiei wished that the human had never died.   
  
Hiei took a look at Shizuru's grave stone next to Kuwabara's. He looked down to his feet then up at Yukina. He put his arm around her shoulders and said nothing. Yukina understood what Hiei was saying without words. He was saying to go on with her life. Kazuma would want it that way.  
  
Yukina smiled and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Yukina," said Hiei.  
  
"Yes Hiei?"  
  
"I am the one who you have been looking for," he said with no tone. "I am your brother."  
  
Yukina smiled and hugged Hiei. He flinched at first, then gave up to the comforting warmth.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
Currently, it is ten years after Kuwabara died. Keiko is lying at her death bed at the hospital. Her heart was slowing down since she went to bed the other night, and was brought to the hospital. Keiko is old and has white hair. She has many wrinkles on her face and has bags under her eyes.   
  
Yusuke looked as young as ever. He was sitting right next to her bed. Yusuke was looking at his wife with tears in his eyes. He knew she was dying. He saw her spirit energy leaving her human state, little by little.   
  
"Keiko," said Yusuke with a choked up voice from all of the tearing he was holding back. "I love you, and I always will. Remember that." He held out his hand and grasped hers.  
  
"I know that Yusuke," said Keiko. "I know." She paused. "And Yusuke?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"It is ok to find comfort in anyway, when I go. Even if you find a new love."  
  
"Aw, don't say that Keiko! There's no one else I love. You're the only one for me! You're going to live another ten years or so!"  
  
Keiko smiled. "That is just like you Yusuke. I know I'm fading away. My heart beat is starting to slow down. You were just like this when Genkai passed away for the second and final time." Keiko took a deep breath and continued. "When I'm up there in spirit world, I'll be with everyone. Genkai, my mom and dad, Atsuko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, everyone."  
  
Yusuke started to cry and embraced Keiko. He gave bent down to her one last kiss.  
  
"Keiko, I love you."  
  
"I love you too... Yusuke."  
  
With that, Keiko's heart stopped beating. Keiko Urameshi died at the age of 84...  
  
```````````````````````  
  
Three minutes after Keiko died, Yusuke was still clutching onto her hand. He would not cry. He would not shed anymore tears. Yusuke held it back now. He let go of her hand and got up from his seat. Yusuke took one last look at Keiko before the nurses came in to certify that Keiko Urameshi was dead. Yusuke left the hospital room.  
  
Outside he saw his daughter and son in law. She got up from her seat and went up to her dad.  
  
"Is she-?" Kamisa asked in a hesitant voice.  
  
Yusuke nodded with his head down.  
  
"Oh dad!" Kamisa said, hugging her dad and shedding her tears on his jacket.   
  
Tomo looked at the two of them and then looked down on the floor of this hospital. Tomo had no mother of his own. Keiko was like the mother he never had. She would take care of him as if he were a son to her. She would ask him motherly things such as staying for dinner, and if he wore his jacket on rainy days. Tomo has known the Urameshi family since he was 15. He was Kamisa's best friend ever since his sophomore year of high school. It was as if he was part of the Urameshi family.   
  
``````````````````````````  
  
Three days later was Keiko's funeral. The whole Urameshi clan came including Hiei. Hiei was at a distance of course. Keiko's old friends and workers came. It was a beautiful funeral. It was taken place at the same graveyard as the Kuwabara family.   
  
The ceremony ended and Keiko's casket was buried six feet under the ground. In her casket she had a childhood picture of Yusuke and Keiko together sharing a kiss. Keiko was wearing her favorite blouse.   
  
The priest left as well as everyone else except Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Kasima and Tomo.   
  
Kasima and Tomo were embracing. Kasima started to have tears in her eyes again and whispered "She's gone...She's really gone," then shouted "AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"  
  
Kasima cried harder on Tomo's suit and nodded to Yusuke that they were leaving. Yusuke understood.   
  
The brown eyed man had a dull look in his eyes and a non expressed frown. The wind was howling at them with a sudden breeze.  
  
"That's her," said Kurama to Yusuke.   
  
Yusuke looked up at Kurama and smiled for the first time ever since that scene in the hospital room.  
  
"When are you going back to your Youko body," asked Yusuke. "You look old and gray enough." Yusuke pretended to chuckle.   
  
"Any day now Yusuke," said Kurama. "We're going to live in the demon world. Hiei, Yukina and I. You should join us. Start a new life."  
  
"I might," Yusuke said.   
  
"It would be a good idea to start off fresh in the demon world."  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke looking at Keiko's grave six feet under ground, waiting to be buried. "They're gonna bury her grave tomorrow. Takes a half a year for the grass to grow."  
  
"Yes," said Kurama while nodding. He went up to Yusuke and gave him a hug and a pat on the back. "Think about it." he said, leaving.   
  
Yusuke nodded and looked back down at the hole.  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
"Deep hole," said a deep, yet familiar voice.  
  
Yusuke looked up at Hiei and gave him an emotionless face.   
  
"Hey Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"   
  
"How come you never wanted to kill Keiko, ignoring the time you almost turned her into a demon."  
  
"I respect you," said Hiei. "I respect your woman."  
  
"Did you start respecting Kuwabara when your sister married him?" Yusuke looked over his shoulder to see Yukina near a tree looking at the ground holding something. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "Yukina is a very beautiful woman. I don't blame Kuwabara for loving her."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "I did start giving that human respect. I didn't want him hurt because it would make Yukina cry."  
  
Yusuke looked back down at the grave.  
  
"Sorry about your loss," said Hiei turning his back from Yusuke and walking forward.  
  
Yusuke whispered a 'thank you' then looked back down.  
  
A minute later, Yukina went up to Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke," said Yukina.  
  
"Hi Yukina," said Yusuke in a choked up voice.  
  
"I am very sorry for the loss of Keiko," she said while grabbing his hand. He looked at her confusingly. Yukina put something in his hand and then closed it with his fingers. She smiled at him. Yusuke stretched out his fingers and saw six tear gems.  
  
"What's this-?"  
  
"For you," she said. "When I received the news, and during the ceremony, I-"  
  
Yusuke looked at her and started to form tears in his eyes. His legs were shaking and he started to feel like jell-O. Yusuke's mouth was quivering as he fell on the ground with his knees folded back. He put his hands on his head and started to cry for the first time since Keiko's death.  
  
Yukina went up to Yusuke and sat down. She hugged him for support.   
  
"It's ok Yusuke," said Yukina. "It's ok. I know what it feels like. Let it all out."  
  
Yusuke did let it all out. Yukina was patting him on the back and holding him tightly. She knew what it was like to loose someone. Yukina knew exactly what Yusuke was going through. Yusuke hugged Yukina back and put his cheek against hers. She was confused at first. Yukina felt Yusuke's hot tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I've known her... since we were little," said Yusuke with a choking voice. "She's the reason why-why I'm living!" he then started to bawl again.  
  
"Shhhh," comforted Yukina. "It's alright. I too wonder why humans have such short life spans." Yukina had tears coming out of her eyes.   
  
They were both crying together. For the loss of Keiko, and Kuwabara.   
  
This went on for thirty minutes. Eventually, Yusuke and Yukina were sitting on the ground looking afar at the other graves. Yusuke's head was on Yukina's shoulders. His eyes were sore from his crying session he just had with Yukina. Yukina was holding him by the waist for support.  
  
"Thank you Yukina," murmured Yusuke. "That was the first time I let it all out."  
  
"Anytime Yusuke." She paused then resumed. "Do you want to go look at Kazuma's grave?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yukina and Yusuke walked slowly. Yusuke was hesitant at first, but grabbed Yukina's hand. She smiled at him. Yukina edged closer and raised his hand up to her.  
  
"Here," she said giving Yusuke more tear gems.  
  
"No, no, I can't have this. They're yours."  
  
"Nonsense!"   
  
"You shed them for Kuwabara. They're yours."  
  
Yukina took back her tear gems and they kept on walking.   
  
They were in silence until they reached the Kuwabara's grave.  
  
"To think," said Yusuke. "Ten years ago. It was a good thing he died of old age like Kei- Kei-" Yusuke paused and took a deep breath with tears in his eyes once again.  
  
"It's ok Yusuke. You can cry. Please cry...you need to!"  
  
Yusuke fell to the ground and obeyed. Yukina went on the ground to comfort him.   
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
It has been two months since Keiko passed away. Kurama is going back to his Youko body in two weeks. Him, Yukina, and Hiei were going to the demon world. Yusuke was still thinking about it. After all, he had his daughter and son-in-law in the human world.   
  
Yukina and Yusuke were at the cemetery. They were at Keiko's grave. Her tombstone was planted there, but the grass did not grow to cover up the digging spot yet. It would take another four months.  
  
Yusuke rested his head on Yukina's lap. Yukina was petting Yusuke so he could relax.  
  
"Once again, thank you for doing all of this," said Yusuke in a calm voice.  
  
"It's alright," said Yukina. "I have gone through what you have."  
  
"I feel very comfortable around you," said Yusuke. "I can be myself when I am around you Yukina. It's too bad we didn't know each other too well back then."  
  
"Yes," said Yukina. "But it's better late then never. I hear humans speak of this quote."  
  
Yusuke smiled. He got up and was about to kiss her.  
  
'No!' thought Yusuke. 'Keiko just died! I love her! It's so wrong for me to do this! I love Keiko with all my heart. No one else. She is all I need.'  
  
"Yusuke?" said Yukina in question. "What's the matter? You look confused."  
  
Then Yusuke thought of what Keiko said to him in the hospital room.  
  
'It is ok to find comfort in anyway, when I go. Even if you find a new love.'  
  
'It's not like im going to marry Yukina. She's like my best friend. Aw, what the heck!'  
  
Yusuke went up and kissed Yukina on the cheek. Yukina blushed. Yusuke wasn't so sure if he should kiss her on the lips.  
  
"Yusuke! I-"  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have never done that!" Yusuke felt embarrassed.   
  
Yukina kissed him back. She pecked him on the lips. Yusuke made a wide smile.  
  
"It's like sibling love. What I have with Hiei, but we can kiss like that cause we're not related."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Yusuke. "Keiko and Kuwabara will forgive us. They are our true love. We're just comforting each other. Remember that."  
  
"Yes," said Yukina hugging Yusuke. "Have you thought of you decision to join us?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke. "I'm going to join you guys. I have to go tell my daughter though."  
  
Yukina smiled and kissed Yusuke on the cheek.  
  
Even though their loved ones have passed, they're lives will continue...  
  
____________________  
  
Hey! So how was it?! Please review ^_^ Im wondering if I should make a sequal.. 


End file.
